


Derek's New Life

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Teen Wolf Dark Slave AU Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bestiality, Black Dick, Bottom Derek, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles, Branding, Brief Scat, Dildos, Double Dildo, Huge Dick, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, PTSD, Past Underage Sex, Penis Transplant, Romance, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Support Groups, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Watersports, farm animals, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full out sequel to The Horrific Slave Life of Stiles. Here we learn more about Derek's past and what the future holds for him and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek rolled over, he was half awake, though his cock was fully awake. The  bedspread covering them was warm, while the air cool with a touch of lavender scent from the candel burning on the dresser to cover up the smell of musk. He looked at his partner's sleeping face. He ran his hand down the guy's bare belly. Stiles wasnt showing yet, but he was pregnant with Derek's child. He continued to rub, getting lost in the thought that he was to be a papa, something he never thought he could be. 

"Sleep now Derek, sex later" Stiles mumbled, cracking one eye, and turning over onto his other side. But Derek couldnt sleep, he was wide awake now. He'd remain sleepless for hours, thinking of his future family; Stiles, twins, himself and his soon to be father-in-law. He never could have dreamt his life would turn out this pefect.

\--------------

In many ways, Mr. Stilinski was Derek's savior. He had had quite a few masters before the sheriff bought him. His first Master had been a fellow classmate who got tired of him quickly and sold him to a farmer. The farmer was sadistic. He had Derek branded on the ass with the word 'slave'. Derek was nothing more than a bitch on that farm, when not doing chores he'd have to go around like a dog and pleasure every male animal sexualy. Not a single drop of animal seed was to be wasted, what didn't go up in his ass had to go into his mouth and if any dripped onto the ground he lad to lick it up. The horse cocks hurt the worst out of all the strange cocks that went up his ass, though he grew use to it. It was being fucked by the pigs, being filled with their semen that was the worst, because he knew he was dirtier, lower on the chain than a pig.

After the farmer was arrested for things so disgusting that he was executed (crimes against people other than his slaves), Derek and the other three slaves were sent to SST (Slave School Training) by the state to be reprogramed before being resold.

Thats when Mr. Stilinski came into his life. Derek had already known the man, he was Beacon Hills sheriff, and Derek's uncle Peter was already one of Mr. Stilinskis slaves. He already knew he was destined to be the house slave, but he was not expecting to become more or less the boy's slave. At first Derek hated that boy named Stiles, thought him no better than a brat. But after a few weeks things began to change. He found himself growing close to the boy and even more confused. The hyper kid would treat him like the dirt of the earth one minute and the next he'd be talking to Derek like Derek was his best friend.

It didn't take long before the boy began to use Derek like a urinal. Usally he would have to drink the warm liquid straight from the source, sometimes Stiles would make Derek lay down in the bathtub and he'd just piss all over Derek. And then Scott started joining in, and he was drinking and bathing in two boys urine. In some ways he was lucky that the McCall boy was the only friend Stiles had.

The boy would make Derek do other stuff too, mostly because the boy thought it was funny, and Derek found himself enjoying do these crazy things that put a smile on his Masters face. Like pretending to be a horse and let Stiles ride him around the house.

After two years Stiles began puberty and things really began to change. Derek was no longer just a playtoy, he was now a young teen's sex toy. And Stiles was horny, like the horniest kid ever, Derek was constantly blowing the teens cock or taking it up the ass. Though Derek didnt mind, he found himself looking forward to it, and deep down he already knew he'd fallen in love.

Stiles began to buy Derek toys, mainly dildos. Stiles bought one big black one and glued it to the seat of an old kitchen chair from the garage. He'd make Derek fuck himself on the dildo for hours as Stiles did homework and watched. Derek even found himself looking forward to this, he was begining to realize just how big of a bottom he really was. How far he'd come from the teen he was before slavery, who thought taking it up the ass was the grossest thing ever.

Six months passed and Scott began puberty and sudden Derek was being used by two newly teenaged boys. Derek didn't care so much for being used by Scott though. Not that he could say anthing or protest, but it made Stiles happy to share him so Derek didnt mind too much.

\-------------------------

Derek was awoken by the shaking of his partner. He cracked open his eyes to see a grinning Stiles beaming down at him. 

"Get up, I've got great news" Stiles said rolling over onto his back besides Derek. The kid (Derek will always think of him as a kid, and also an equal) wore only loose superman boxers, which looked like they could fall down from his hips at any second. Now that Stiles was free he was back to being just as big of a nerd as he was before. Derek found it sort of adorable, even though his head was full of useless superhero facts from Stiles years of rambling on and on about Superman, and Spider-Man and Batman, and basicly a lot of Man's.

"What is it?" Derek finally asked sitting up.

Stiles was already off the bed and shifting through an open dware. "We finally have enough. I can finally get the opperation."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like What?"

"Your pregnant"

"We'll of course I'm going to wait til after the twins are born, but I get my junk back. I've been saving up for this seperately ever since we got jobs" Derek couldn't help but smirk. It would be nice to have a partner who had a dick again. Before becoming a slave Derek never would have believed that he would prefer cocks over vaginas.

"We have to celebrate" Stiles said pulling out a toy that was one of their favorites. Derek watched as Stiles boxers went to the floor and Stiles quickly and effortlessly manuevered the device (a red, rubber double didlo strap on) so that one end was snug up inside Stiles vagina, while the other end stuck out as if Stiles already had his cock back. Derek's own cock grew to aching hard in seconds.

Derek loved celebrating, and the two celebrated alot. The two of them could find anything to celebrate. But when there was a real actual reason to celebrate, well that just made the sex more hot some how. Like when they had become engadged a month back. Stiles had proposed to him, the day before he'd informed Derek he was pregnant (and they'd celebrated hard core both nights). Still the baby had come as quite a shock since they hadn't been trying for one, hell, Derek rarely fucked Stiles up the vagina. Stiles rarely wanted him too, and Derek was fine with that, whatever made Stiles happy made him happy, or annoyed, or both at the same time, Stiles had that effect on people. 

It wasnt easy being a bottom slut like Derek was when his fiancee had no cock. That's why they had so many didlos, and strap ons.

Derek rolled over onto his stomach as Stiles lubed the strap-on up. Derek didn't any fingers to prepare his hole, nor did he get any, the dildo was thrusted deep inside him. There was just the tiniest bit of pain from stretching, but Derek actually liked a little pain mixed with pleasure. Besides he was being fucked by his soulmate, and it may not have been Stiles's actuall cock, but it was the best they could do at the moment.

\---------------------

When Stiles was enslaved Derek was devestated. Stiles was ripped away from his life, just has he had been ripped away from his own life. Having Stiles taken hurt more than when he was a slave though.

Months passed. Many, many, many months, like almost two years, before Derek saw Stiles again, and when he did he couldnt bare what had been done to him. He avoided Stiles eyes, kept himself from looking at the damaged kid as much as possible.

Over time Derek and Mr. Stilinski began to grow close. John some how knew how much Stiles ment to Derek. They became for like equals than slave and master (at least at the house), and John found comfort in Derek, both emotionally and sexually. Derek didnt mind bottoming so much, it was a distraction, and it became so that for a while when ever John was home Derek was licking on the mans cock, taking it up his own ass, eating Johns ass, anything to keep his mind off his stupid broken heart which refused to mend itself and move on. Moving on though is hard when your a slave.

Years and years passed before Mr. Stilinski had finally had enough. The sex and distractions stopped, and the two began plotting, neither of them could bare to leave Stiles in that house of horrors any longer. 

After months of planning they were ready, they went at night and kidnapped Stiles. They were lucky not to have gotten caught, to be able to make it so far north and across the heavily guarded boarder into Canada. Mr. Stilinski was able to trick the guard into letting them across, and they were free, all free from the system of slavery. They were outlaws, but they were free.

\--------------------------

Derek came for the fourth time that day. He didn't know what had gotten into Stiles, but man was his lover horny today. Well Stiles was normally horny, like most the time, but this was something completely diffrent, it was like his fiancee had taken lust pills or something. The only thing Derek could figure was that it was an early side-effect of the pregnancy. Derek wasn't that familar with the whole pregnancy thing, and its side effects.

They had barelly left their room all day since the marathon of sex had started. Around noon they had went to take a shower, and Derek wasn't sure how productive that was since it was mostly kissing, humping and grinding naked under hot water. It wasnt until the water started running cold that they had got out. 

They didn't have breakfast, but Derek had managed to pull himself away from Stiles long enough to go down to the kitchen and get them some lunch and drinks. Stiles was pregnant now, so he had to be kept hydrated and fed. His soon to be father-in-law sat at the oval table, finishing up the Sunday paper. Mr. Stilinski lived with them and might possibly live with them for the rest of their lives. Derek didn't mind though, in many ways Mr. Stilinski had become a great friend (he might even say father if it wasnt for all the sex they had back durring Stiles enslavement). Besides the house they had contained three bedrooms, one on the first floor and two on the second. Mr. Stilinski took the bottom floor and Derek and Stiles had the whole up stairs to themselves.

"What have you two been up too, or do I not want to ask" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"You definetly don't want to ask" Derek said grabbing all the stuff for sandwhiches out of the fridge. He'd made their sandwhiches and headed back to Stiles who was still more horny than hungry, although Derek managed to force him to eat.

By the time nine came around on the clock, they were both exhausted. Besides four actual orgasms, he'd had countless dry ones and his dick now ached, his ass was still stretched open by a plug he was to lazy to take out. Stiles fell asleep in his arms, and all he could think about was how much he loved this guy and the two beings growing within. Stiles may drive him absolutely crazy, and annoy the heck out of him but Derek couldnt think of anyone he'd want to spend his life with more. Stiles was his world, and Derek was Stiles's world. As long as that remained they would always remain happy.


	2. Horny and Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is nearing his due date, and he is cranky.

"I'm cranky, I'm fucking pregnant, and you're gonna fuck the hell out of me right now if you know what's good for you" 

"Exactly Stiles, you're pregnant"

"I'm Pregnant! Not a Fucking Porcelain Doll! You know what, fine, just forget it Derek. You don't have to touch me! Just get me one of my dildos from the drawer and I'll do it myself"  


Derek stood there and folded his arms across his bare chest. He gave Stiles that stern look, the look telling his fiancee that he wasn't getting his way on this one. The doctor had specifically told them that Stiles needed to remain in bed as much as possible until the babies come, and the due date was just a few days off. Also, as ridiculous as it sounded, Derek couldn't help but twinge at the thought of fucking the hole that his twins were about to come out of, not that he fucked Stiles in that hole very often anyway. 

"I'm fucking serious Derek, I need something inside me right this damn instant, my pussy is itching so bad. It's not like I'm going to be getting out of bed"  


"Not the point here."  


"I'm serious Derek. I need something inside me right now, either your cock or a toy, either will work." 

"It's not going to happen" Derek said. 

"You wanna bet. I'll just get it myself, and probably murder you in the process for deliberately pissing me the hell off" Stiles used his arms to prop himself up in the bed.  


Somewhere in the back of his mind, Derek knew there was a good chance that he would end up caving in to Stiles as was the norm. Stiles was his Kryptonite, he would always be submissive to his mate for life. Still he had to try to stand his ground, at least for as long as he could.

Stiles started to swing his legs off the bed and Derek let instinct take control as he grabbed Stiles and pushed him back down onto the bed. A smile formed on Stiles face, they both liked it rough sometimes, that's why they had rope, gags and handcuffs under the bed for kinky sex time. It was tempting to use them right this instant and secure Stiles to the bed until labor started, but Derek knew he didn't have a strong enough set of balls to do that to the one he loved; unless Stiles was specifically asking for it that is.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" Stiles asked with a smirk.  


"Rest now, sex later"  


"You know I liked you better when you were my slave and had no free will"  


"I'm sure you did" Derek responded, followed by laughter.

\------------------------------------------------------

Things didn't go too terribly for the first two days following the kidnapping of Stiles. Stiles pretty much slept through ninety percent of the trip up north to sanctuary, and when Stiles wasn't asleep he was clinging to Derek as if he were afraid to let go.

Getting across the heavily secured Canadian border ended up being far easier than Derek could have ever of expected. John had figured it all out before they had even kidnapped Stiles, and through some doctored passports and ID's that were indistinguishable from the real thing, they were able to get across the border without any problems. It probably also helped that John had a cousin named Sally that lived up here already and could vouch for them.

By the next morning they had reached the small city they would hopefully spend the rest of their lives in, Haven Falls. They met up with Sally who Derek learned was a dentist by day and by night helped run an underground railway to help abused slaves get across the border.

Sally was a godsend that day. She had gotten everything set up for them. New fake ID's, a house to live in, clothes and basic necessities. She hadn't thought about furniture though, so they ended up having to eat Mexican take-out on the floor. Stiles barely ate enough, maybe two bites if that, before he curled himself up in a ball and fell back to sleep. Derek could understand the need for so much sleep. He had done the same thing when the government had rescued him from the abusive master/slave relationship he had been in. Of course that rest didn't last long before they had him in training.

While Stiles was sleeping, John decided that he needed to have a damage check of Stiles, he already knew of a lot of the horrific modifications that son-of-a-bitch ? had made to Stiles, but John still felt compelled to check Stiles over for anything else. John managed to strip the shirt off of Stiles and start to unbutton the pants they had put on Stiles when they had rescued him, when Stiles awoke and began screaming at the top of his lungs. Stiles limbs went wild, his one foot kicking John in the stomach. He scooted himself back fully into the corner and curled back up into a ball. The look in Stiles's eyes seemed lifeless.

It seemed then that the best thing to do was to let Stiles be. Derek and John laid out three sleeping bags, and climbed into theirs while Stiles remained in the corner.

Derek pretty much couldn't sleep. His mind was racing and it felt strange to be sleeping alone. He had grown so use to sleeping in the same bed as John, with his master's arms caringly wrapped around him some nights, and his wrapped protectively around John on other nights. Hours passed, and slumber-land neared, but just as he was begging to drift off Derek felt skinny arms wrap around him and Stiles body drape over him. Stiles clung to Derek tight, as loud sobs and dry heaving began and lasted through the rest of the night. Derek held onto Stiles just as tight, trying to comfort the younger man. Stiles being in such torture meant Derek was in pure torture. His heart and mind became so full of rage that if he could he would have gone back down to Beacon Hills and slaughter that monster who did this to Stiles.

Sometime in the morning Stiles finally fell back to sleep. By then John had moved over beside them and had his arms wrapped around the both of them. Both Derek and John would make sure that Stiles never had to go through such and ordeal again. Ever. All three of them were family now, even if it was a twisted, fucked up family. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Get off" Stiles said in a half serious-half playful tone. Derek was now fully atop his lover, his larger, naked body draped fully over Stiles bloated one. Stiles tried to shove him off, but didn't succeed.

"No" Derek answered before leaning down and pressing his dry lips against Stiles wet ones. Derek's plan for a distraction seemed to work. What better way to shut Stiles up than to put his mouth to better use, and at the same time it would hopefully get Stiles off the subject of sticking things up the tunnel their babies were due to come out of. As Stupid as Derek knew it was, he couldn't help but fear that if he would orgasm inside Stiles, he would be coming right on his unborn babies. Besides Derek wasn't much on Stiles vagina in the first place, if he was going to top Stiles (which wasn't all that often) he would most definitely prefer Stiles' asshole.

Sometimes it surprised Derek just how calm Stiles was about this whole pregnancy thing. Derek was the one who kept freaking out about everything, but not Stiles, but then again Stiles had already gone through this twice before while still a slave to that monster. But this was a much different situation than those two previous times, these twins were made out of the seed of love, while the other two had been made from the demonic seed of a monster.

These twins hadn't been planned but that didn't mean they weren't unwanted. Truth be told, before learning of Stiles pregnancy Derek had never had any real interest in spawn children to continue the family line. Even before he had became a slave he didn't want them, he couldn't see the point of bringing another living soul into a world where there was a fifty-fifty chance that it could end up living its life out as a slave. But up here in Canada, up here it was different, this was how the world should be, and this was a place he wouldn't be ashamed to bring children into.

The whole kissing distraction bit didn't work too long before Stiles was trying to remove his lips from Derek's. Derek didn't give up that easy though, he just pushed down harder so there was no way Stiles was getting out of this kiss. Derek then made the stupid mistake of darting his tongue into Stiles mouth, and Stiles chomped down on it hard. Stiles got his wish, their mouths instantly separated as Derek pulled back, his tongue throbbing in his mouth. Stiles could definitely be a brat sometimes, like now for instance, but for some reason that just made Derek love him all the more, even if he did have a rush of anger now going through him.

"Fuck! Damn Stiles, Damn that hurt"

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm actually not. So, you gonna fuck me now?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Fine then, will you at least take care of this craving for Piss I just got. Go on and piss me up"

"Piss is okay" Derek said, knowing from experience just what Stiles wanted. Derek was use to Stiles spontaneous cravings for urine and other things, but the urine craving wasn't from the pregnancy per-say, it was a craving that Stiles randomly, a lingering side effect Stiles has had from his days of slave-hood. Though Derek would never agree to pissing down his lovers gullet if it wasn't for the fact that the doctor said it would hurt the pregnancy any.

"Good, than first you can piss me up, and then we can go back to doin' all the kissing you want Der'. As long as that kissing includes having my vagina pounded by either a dildo or your dick, I don't care which, either one will do."

"Kissing is fine but..."

"No Fucking BUTS Derek, My Stupid Vagina is on Fire! It's Getting Fucked One Way or Another, Got That Wolfie"

"You're such a little Bully! How you didn't end up a master I'll never understand" 

"Don't worry, I'll always be your little bully big guy. Now will you piss down my throat already"

\--------------------------------------

The first week was hard on all three of them, though the state that Stiles was in made Derek feel like the luckiest person in the universe. Stiles mind just seemed incapable of accepting he was free now from the monster, in some twisted way it seemed it was easier to Stiles to continue to view himself that fucker's slave than to understand it was free. Derek some what could understand in some small ways, he kept slipping up and calling John master, even though John hadn't been a master to him really for many years now. 

For the first three days all John or Derek could get out of Stiles were sobs or stares into nothingness. He would basically just sit in the corner, wrapped in a blanket, so still some times that you would swear Stiles was nothing more than a statue.

Stiles wouldn't eat either, or more like he couldn't eat, which was the most worrisome of all. Derek and John kept trying to get him to eat, and whatever they managed to get into him he would just vomit back up a short bit after. At least they could get him to drink water, even if they had to do it through a baby-bottle.

By the end of day three both of them were running out of ideas. They had to get nutrition into Stiles, and it wasn't like they could just take him to the hospital, they had to wait a full year before they could do that. They were all three fugitives and illegal immigrants, and while their new identities would hold up most places, a hospital provided to much of a risk. If they got caught than Canada would have to deport them back to the United States, it was the law. However, if the three of them could manage to stay undetected in the country for a full year, Canada would not be legally required to deport them. Loopholes were a blessing some times.

They serious were considering taking Stiles to a regular doctor and hope to god the doc would keep their secret, when John got an ideal and called up Sally. She thankfully knew a doctor who could come out the next day and would keep the family's secret to herself.

It was after John hung up with Sally that Stiles finally spoke. It was two simple words, "I'm Hungry"

"I know son, but everything we give you, you just throw right back up"

"Cant...Digest...Food" Stiles began. The words came slowly out of his mouth, and the facial expression made it appear as if talking was one of the hardest things he could do. "Stomach...only...digest...slave...foo-...and..Shit"

Those were some of the hardest words to hear for Derek and he could just imagine how hard it was for John to hear. Then again John seemed not to want to hear it, or accept it, and Derek couldn't blame him. If Derek could go out and buy a bag of slave food he would in a heart beat. But Slave Food wasn't sold up here in Canada, and...well...

"Please...need...shit" Stiles said. Derek couldn't take it. He told John to leave the room and Derek would feed Stiles until they found a different way. It was the first time that Derek had ever given John an order, and it felt strange. It felt even stranger feeding his own shit to Stiles, but he did and that was all Stiles was able to eat for the first three days. After that they began to wean him off of it like one would an individual off of drugs, slowly each day he would begin mixing regular food into Stiles diet, mixed up in the shit. It took four months before Stiles was capable of solely eating regular food again.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Derek placed the tip of his half-flagged erection between Stiles's parted lips and relaxed his bladder. Acidic urine began to flow from his cock and directly into Stiles's mouth. The stream mainly hit the top pallet of Stile's gullet, before running and splashing down the throat. This was one of the few compulsions left over from Stiles's slave days that the kid seemed unable to kick. It didn't seem to bother Stiles too much, actually he seemed to rather like the salty taste now. Derek couldn't blame him there, he himself could remember back to when he too was a slave and got to drink from Stiles cock all the time. Sure it was an acquired taste, and yes at first he too had hated the taste, but in no time he had grown to love it. He still drank Stiles's piss every now and then, but it wasn't even close to the same drinking from a pussy instead of a cock. That would change after the birth though. It was amazing to thing how far medicine had come that they could transplant a penis from a fresh corpse onto a living person.

The stream of urine stayed strong for a while before it began to slow down and tamper off. Stiles mumbled something incoherent as Derek withdrew his cock and replaced it with his own lips, tasting a salty liquid drops that still remained on Stiles lips. Everything was peaceful, at least for a moment before Stiles pushed Derek off his inflated stomach and began to scream bloody murder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the eve of the fourth day, after feeding Stiles shit Derek and John learned yet another surprise about Stiles body, his nipples lactated. When Stiles started squeezing his nipples Derek thought he was playing with them, but then the milk began to run down his naked chest and Derek was beyond astonished. Ever since that first time, once a week Derek has helped Stiles milk his chest.

Every day of that first week seem to present a new challenge when it came to Stiles. Both Derek and John were quickly learning that just because the collar had been removed (speaking figuratively that is) from Stiles, didn't mean Stiles was capable of escaping the trauma of slavery. Nor could he escape the needs and compulsions he had been forced to live with for such a length of time, at least not right off the bat.

It was the afternoon of the fifth day while Derek and John were setting up a flat-screen television they had got from a flee market when a new need of Stiles presented itself. Stiles had been opening up more and more it seemed but neither of them were prepared for him to come up to them and state that he needed both of them to fuck him. Derek thought about how this wasn't per-say how he wanted to be with Stiles, but Stiles had a way of manipulating him even then, it seemed it was impossible for neither Derek nor John to say no to him. How exactly Stiles had convinced them Derek couldn't remember, but he would never forget burying his cock into the heat of Stiles ass while John's cock entered Stiles pussy. It was bizarre, but overly amazing, and drew the three of them even closer together. After that the three of them would have sex together quite often, and it never felt wrong. If anything it seemed to help Stiles in his recovery.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Derek didn't think to knock on the door opening it (nor had he thought to throw on anything more than the cum-stained day-old boxers he had on). He burst inside, his mind racing in all different directions, but all those different directions kept leading to one point: Stiles was in labor, the babies would be here soon.

"He...It's..." Derek couldn't catch his breath, nor could he complete words. "The Baby is coming" He finally managed to spit out as his voice caught up with his mind. Both John and his boyfriend Jordan stared at him, the sentence registering in their own minds. Just moments before they had been having adult fun, but Derek's intrudence brought that to a sudden halt. Although it wasn't like they all hadn't seen each other naked before. All four of them had sex together one time.

"I'll get the car" John said as he grabbed his dis-guarded wardrobe off the floor and pulled it on while he headed to the garage.

"I'll help you get Stiles" Jordan said as he grabbed his own clothes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

What actually got Derek through the first few months was a support group that John's cousin turned them on to. The group was called FMSA a.k.a Former Masters and Slaves Anonymous, and was set up quite similar to AA and other groups of that nature. It was held in the basement of a catholic church and the majority of the attendees were former slaves (though they did get some former masters). It was a safe place, legally and emotionally where illegal aliens could go and find support through others who had gone through somewhat similar experiences.

It was John who pushed Derek to attend with him, and while the whole ideal of talking it out with strangers seemed so not his thing, Derek finally agreed to go. Derek rarely talked during the meetings, and yet it was still extremely helpful to sit there and listen to everyone else's stories.

Derek attended the meetings for four months when he stopped, while John kept going and eventually met Jordan there. After four months though Derek felt he had his new life on track, he had a steady job at the supermarket and Stiles was returning to his bossy, hyper-active, adorable/obnoxious self. The two of them were dating really, although it was more like they skipped that step and became a committed couple. At least they were committed to each other emotionally, sexually they still played with John. Not that Derek minded that in the least.

Derek never would have believed he could be that happy, and life was only going to get better from there.

\--------------------------------------------

They were in Jordan's car, and John was the one driving, which was a good thing for if Derek was behind the wheel right now he would probably have them all in a ditch right now. It wasn't because he was a bad driver now that he knew how to drive, it was because he was so nervous at the moment it wasn't funny.

Stiles was right beside him and Derek had his arm wrapped protectively around his lover's shoulders while his hands were resting on his bloated belly. Stiles was so zen at the moment, which if anything was only making Derek more nervous. Derek was the one who was suppose to be zen, that was his role, Stiles was the one who was always unhinged.

"How much longer" Derek barked at the front seat. It seemed like they had been in this vehicle now for days.

"A few more minutes. Maybe a couple more"

"That's fine dad" Stiles said before Derek could complain that a few minutes wasn't fast enough. "It's not like I'm about to pop a baby out back here" Stiles concluded. That was the sharp tongued Stiles that Derek loved. That smart-ass remark put a smile on Derek's face. He would die before he ever let another bad thing happen to this man that he loved.

\-----------------------------------------------------

By month six in Canada Stiles was as back to his old self as he was ever going to get. Stiles and Derek were in a full-fledged, hundred percent relationship now. The sex was constant, Stiles's sex drive seemed to always be on its highest gear. John seemed to be joining them less and less, although they would all three have fun time together every now and again. It didn't seem to bother John nor Stiles that they were biologic father and son anymore, the adult intimacy didn't bother them nor did it Derek.

Stiles was constantly throwing kinks into his and Derek's relationship. Not kinks in the problem way but in the kinky sexy way. They were constantly experimenting, and even though Stiles didn't have a cock, Derek still ended up typically bottoming, Stiles had multiple strap-ons he would wear. Some of the kinks though were more due to aftereffects of Stiles time as a slave. Once the year had been up they had taken Stiles to a psychologist to find out if anything could be done about the random, strange compulsions that Stiles would get from time to time, but alas the doctor had no cure.

The compulsions usually weren't to bad though, except a few here and there. Like the one time when Stiles reverted back to being able to only talk in baby gibberish for a few days, or the night that Stiles found himself compelled to be a dog's bitch and snuck into the neighbors yard and had the rottweiler contained in the fenced in back yard fuck Stiles's brains out until it was all out of his system.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek found it impossible to believe that he had never wanted this. As he looked down into the closed, sleeping eyes of the bundle of joy he had in his arms, he realized that life would never be the same again, and that was a good thing. Yes, sure he had been excited when he had learned that Stiles was pregnant (not that they had ever planned on this pregnancy), but it was different now that the twins were born. He was overwhelmed with joy and hope, and how could he not feel like the luckiest guy in the world at the moment.

Stiles laid in the hospital bed, the twin sister to the baby Derek was cradling was being cradled in Stile's arms. John, who stood in the background with Jordan, had threatened to handcuff Stiles to the bed if Stiles's didn't stay in it and rest, which would probably be a smart ideal knowing Stiles. After he had been pumped full of pain relievers Stiles had gone through the birthing just fine and the first words out of his mouth following the birth was "Okay Doc, now how soon can I go under the knife and get a cock again"

John stepped forwards and took the baby girl from Stiles arms, it was clear Stiles was beginning to get sleepy. "So what's their names gonna be?"

"We never actually discussed names..." Derek started when he got cut off.

"There was never any need, I knew from the get-go what they were going to be, boy or girl. And now we have one of each. Luke and Leila"

"You're naming them after 'Star Slave Wars' characters?"

"It was his favorite movie growing up" Derek said as memories of watching that movie on a loop with Stiles back when he was still a slave lit up his brain. Many of those times he would have his lips wrapped around Stiles' cock, but they were still fond memories.

"So your fine with having your kids named after fantasy movie characters?" John asked Derek.

"I learned a long time ago it's best to let Stiles has his way. What about their last names though?"

"You could give them your last name as their middle name, like Leila Hale Stilinski" Jordan suggested.

"We'll hyphenate" Stiles said as he cradled baby Leila in his arms.

"Good, cause I've already got middle names chosen. This fellow here will be Luke John Hale-Stilinski and that little gal will be Leila Talia Hale-Stilinski."

Some how Derek just knew that they had nothing but good days ahead of them.


	3. Epilogue

Six Months later.

Derek let out a moan as he pushed his body all the way down on Stiles's humongous erection. There was the slightest of sting from his inner muscles stretching to accommodate a shaft larger than it had any right to be, but pain and pleasure always did go good together. 

Derek began pushing himself up until only the head of Stiles's dick remained in. Riding Stiles's cock in cowgirl position (although wouldn't it be cowboy position in this case) wasn't quite the same as it was back when Stiles was a teenager. Some of that had to do with the time that had passed since, but the majority of it was due to Stiles's new cock. This cock was quite a bit different than the one mother nature had originally given him. Derek actually liked this one better.

Derek pushed himself back down Stiles's full-fledged staff, this time going at a faster than before. A loud moan escaped from his mouth, and was followed by a 'hush' from Stiles underneath him. 

As Derek raised again, he wondered whether he would ever think of this cock as just 'Stiles's Cock' instead of 'Stiles's New Cock'. The surgery had taken place four months ago, the doctors made Stiles wait a full two months after giving birth before he could do the operation. Then when the time finally came he was given two options, the cheaper, old fashion way of taking skin from under the arm and making a makeshift flaccid penis which really would work for anything other than pissing, or he could go for the newer of the two methods, penile transplant. A lot of people found the new method to be rather creepy, doctors would harvest the penis and testicles from organ donors and transfer it to the new body while making some inner changes. The cock that Stiles end up getting was the twice the size of Stiles original cock, and the balls were larger than Derek could ever have imagined. The donor was also a black man so it was somewhat comical to look at Stiles and see a black dong that could give a horse a run for its money, hanging between Stile's creamy-white legs. 

They had to wait a full two months after the birth before Stiles could get the surgery he had been anxiously waiting for.   
Derek plummeted back down again, and this time he stupidly let an even larger moan escape his lips. Stiles's immediately shot up and covered Derek's mouth, but it was too late, cries from the next-door nursery came in loud and clear through the baby monitor.

"Good goin' big guy, you woke them up so you can put them back to sleep" Stiles said. Derek didn't mind though, it wasn't going to be an easy task (the twins had definitely taken after Stiles in the whole stubbornness thing, especially when it came to sleeping at night) but Derek would get it done, Stiles's cock would always be waiting for him when he got back.


End file.
